


The King of Nothing at All

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, VRAINS Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: In the garden of a virtual castle, Ghost Girl finds a man who has finally gotten his wish.(Written for the prompt "other YGO characters in VRAINS.")





	The King of Nothing at All

This stream of Data Material flowed far beyond where most users were willing to go, leaving behind cities and forests until nothing but clouds and stars stretched into the distance, but if one rode it long enough, then a new area would come into view—a castle drawn from the pages of a fairy tale and floating on a platform in the sky. Ghost Girl’s D-Board coasted the short way from the stream to the platform before disappearing, and she landed on the stone rim without a stumble. After glancing around for any immediate threats, she held out a hand. “Come here, everyone.”

Points of green light had scattered around the platform’s edge long before her arrival, but at her voice, they gathered into a swirl over her palm, and Ghost Girl streamed the data they had collected to her Duel Disk. The information looked scant but interesting—the castle appeared to have no connection to SOL Technologies, the Knights of Hanoi, or Playmaker, but its coding was unlike anything she had seen in the VRAINS before. Could this place be the work of a new faction? She closed the screen and looked to her firefly partners.

“Go search for anyone else in this place. Try not to be spotted or captured, and if you see any treasure, note its location for me.”

The lights scattered, and she continued ahead to do her own exploration. The platform’s stone rim was as wide as a street, but it gave way to luxuriant grass and a garden so packed with bushes and flowers that Ghost Girl had to force her way through. Towers loomed overhead, their windows glowing with internal light, but long before she would have reached the castle itself, notes of music caught her ears, and she dropped to the ground to creep towards it and investigate. When she was close enough to peek through the thick growth of leaves, her eyes widened.

The clearing before her was dominated by a marble pavilion, its domed roof supported on thick columns and the floor gleaming as if polished, and in the pavilion’s center danced a couple—a man with straight silver hair and a woman with gold waves who waltzed to the music that had lured Ghost Girl through the garden. Fireflies drifted around the pavilion and made her click her tongue behind her mask.

_What part of “try not to be spotted” did they not understand?_

A few lights flitted towards her as if called, so Ghost Girl downloaded their information. After skimming the data on her Duel Disk, she looked back to the couple and narrowed her eyes. The man’s avatar linked to an account named _Pegasus_ , but the woman’s avatar had no name or account. She was nothing more than an AI, a collection of data that had been programmed for the network, but her partner was lost in her eyes regardless. It was unsettling and—if Ghost Girl was being honest—pathetic. How long had this Pegasus been trapped in a virtual castle by a woman who would never be real? Could anyone bring him to the real world anymore?

But in the end, it wasn’t Ghost Girl’s business. It appeared Pegasus wouldn’t notice her anytime soon, so she took her chance to slip past the pavilion and continue her way to the castle. She was a professional treasure hunter after all, so she could worry about their story at another time.


End file.
